


Would you love me?

by dreasmie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hanahaki AU, M/M, Unrequited Love, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreasmie/pseuds/dreasmie
Summary: Mark wasn’t going to lose his best friend to hanahaki, not when he was the reason Donghyuck was dying.





	Would you love me?

“Hyuckie, I love you. As long as we are together these flowers cannot take you from me.” A new love bloomed from the flowers in Donghyuck’s chest, those rotten flowers that cursed his lungs, tried to steal his breath. But all was fine now, his object of affection, his best friend had realized his feelings and confessed. He could breathe again. 

“Would you kiss me Mark?” Donghyucks eyes gleamed. 

A gentle kiss. Donghyucks eyes fluttered shut as Mark leaned into him. His hands cradled Donghyucks face so gently, the boy only feeling love. Their lips met and Donghyuck was enamored completely into this boy. 

Marks eyes held tears waiting to fall as he so softly kissed his lovers face. Hyuck wouldn’t die, and thats all that mattered to Mark. 

“Would you cuddle me Mark Lee?” 

“Anything for you.” 

Both boys fell asleep tangled in each others arms as one. Donghyuck’s new hope for this love left him to fall asleep with a small smile on his face, Mark slept soundly knowing Donghyuck, his best friend, would no longer suffer. 

When you love people you learn sacrifice. 

Mark woke up with a sleepy face turning to look at Donghyuck. Donghyuck who still had his hopeful smile, Donghyuck who layed surrounded by lily flowers. Donghyuck who no longer had a heartbeat to listen to. 

Donghyuck who was lied to by his best friend to save him. 

Because to Mark, when you love someone, you learn to sacrifice. Even if it means pretending to be in love. 

Lies don’t love in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> The lily flowers represent death. I tried to find a flower with a meaning of lies but I could not this’ll do I hope! 
> 
> Constructive criticism as always, I appreciate you reading mwah!


End file.
